Motor vehicle customers value and appreciate features that enhance their driving experience. Thus, most motor vehicle occupants enjoy listening to radio programs or pre-recorded audio content while driving and many such occupants enjoy having sound systems that give them the sense of a “surround sound” listening experience while the occupant is seated in the motor vehicle. Likewise, with the advent of integrated mobile telephones and text reading capabilities, a sound system that allows private conversations would be desirable. Hence, a vehicle seating assembly which assists in providing such a “surround sound” listening experience and that allows private conversations would be advantageous.